


Hear us howl, we ain't nothing, fangs are out it's all or nothing

by Yeetrepeat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Songfic, WHOS READY FOR WAR BITCHES, also mcc is tommorow neat, i am posting this like three days before the finale oh lord, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetrepeat/pseuds/Yeetrepeat
Summary: Dreamsmp songfic thats it i wrote this during school lolSong is Flesh and Bone from zombies 2
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 36





	Hear us howl, we ain't nothing, fangs are out it's all or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are in the dashes because i have zero clue how to use bold or italics on mobile. Also quackity is with wilbur and techno in this case.

-Hear it, getting louder, a call for revolution-

Niki had grabbed the swift and beautiful sword from Pogtopia and put it in her back. Tubbo's dual sword had been tied to roped on his worn out shirt. Tommy put his cracked iron sword in his bag.

-Yeah, we came for what was ours, it's time for restitution-

They had learned to live by thier words. Not now. Taking back whay they once had would need more than words.

-We'll protect our own, take back the stone, oh human nature cannot hold us down-

Niki was determined, but saddened. Her teammates, Tommy and Tubbo, were still young. Niki longed for the times of Tommy running down Prime Path, and Tubbo lying in flower fields with bees. Maybe soon, if this goes right, it could be normal again.

-Stranded, at the bottom, but we're more than a whisper-

Wilbur, Quackity, and Techno had been planning in the edge of the forest, the breeze of autumn creeping into winter blowing in thier hair. Wilbur may have gained some more sanity over the passing days, but he rambled on his plan of destroying Manberg.

-No, we'll never be forgotten. Our blood's thicker than silver-

Quackity thought. If this was the final war of L'manberg, is this what would they have left? A tale of a once kind man that fell too far into insanity? A child and his best friend forced into life threatening battles and can barely remember peace? A sweet girl forced to watch her friends and allies fall into tragedy? A powerful man destroying everything in a bloody path? A son forced to go against his own insanity-driven father? A king who begs for forgiveness and curses at his crown and his castle? Or a story of hope and love for a land with an unfortunate ending...

-Yeah, when worlds collide, it's do or die, so tell me, is it wrong to stand your ground?-

Techno had been waiting for this moment. Where he could unleash his fighting and anger without people wanting to solve things with words. As if that did anything. The only universal language, he says, is violence.

-Hear us howl, we ain't nothing-

Karl, Dream and Schlatt waited outside the castle, swords at hand. Schlatt was in a blue sweater under his armor. He didn't want to get his favorite outift destroyed for when he won.

-Fangs are out, it's all or nothing-

Dream looked prepared, but under his mask, was someone who wished this would end and he could return to his husband and settle down from all the wars.

-Hear us howl, it's all or nothing-

Karl had wondered why he joined this side. Schlatt had keepen him safe and Dream was kind, but he could see their horrendousness to others. He wants to show them kindness. Peace. Love. Maybe next time...  
Then, they heard the cries.

-WOAH! THIS IS A DECLARATION!-

Niki and her teammates burst from the woods and swords at hand.

-WOAH! OF A NEW GENERATION!-

Wilbur and his forces appeared and were ready as ever.

-It's now or never, we're in this together, we'll fight through the highs and the lows.-

The area of battle was coated in a thick fog to contemplate the cold air. Animals had left for winter and their noses were crisp with pine. All that remained were broken people, in a stalemate of battle cries, no one taking the first hit to not be remembered as such.

-NO WE WON'T BREAK!-

Wilbur shot his first hit, tossing a lone stick of dynamite into the field.

-WE'RE MORE THAN FLESH AND BONE!-

The bomb goes off, and the battle begins.


End file.
